Jia Chong : Back to Game
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Scarlet kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seorang lelaki dari permainan yang membuat hidupnya penuh dengan warna selain hitam dan putih di senyuman cerianya. Dunia yang berbeda membuatnya harus merelakan sosok tersebut...
1. Prolog

Nagi : halo lagi semua!

Scarlet : kita kembali ke fandom Dynasty Warriors khusus buat kalian yang penasaran dengan seri terbarunya...

Nagi : Dan juga tokoh barunya dong...

Scarlet : Kita akan bertualang bersama Cuma di fic ini. So, cekidot!

.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Summary : Scarlet mendapat kesempatan mengikuti pekan cosplay dan berperan sebagai Jia Chong, tokoh dibalik kesuksesan taktik Sima Zhao setelah istrinya sendiri. Namun, karena keinginannya yang kuat untuk mencari referensi agar dapat menjiwai perannya, laptop dan konsol game-nya hampir disita karena prestasinya semakin menurun. Hingga suatu hal yang aneh terjadi padanya saat memainkan "Dynasty Warriors 8" di PS3-nya. Apakah itu?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Jia Chong : Back to Game**

.

.

Prolog

Ah...

Besok adalah pekan cosplay ke-20 untukku. Dan aku sudah memainkan banyak peran dan berhasil melewatinya. Jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa lihat 20 trofi disamping baju cosplay yang kugunakan. Aku sempat berperan sebagai Zhang Chunhua, Zhang He, Wang Yuanji, dan peran-peran lainnya. Semuanya kulakukan dengan sangat mirip. Kau tahu kenapa? Kalian belum tahu jika aku orang yang tekun dan tak kenal lelah. Jika kalian melihat senjata yang digunakan masing-masing karakter, semuanya terbuat dari baja. Oh, ya, dan itu semua aku yang menempanya, tentu saja agar mendapat hasil yang lebih akurat sekaligus karena menggunakan plastik sudah sangat merugikan bumi kita ini. Ingat, berapa banyak plastik yang sudah kita buang hanya untuk cosplay yang sia-sia. Jika aku membuatnya dari baja, kemungkinan bisa digunakan kembali sebagai senjata pertahanan tanpa perlu membeli senjata. Jadi, lebih hemat kan?

Untuk peran cosplay bulan ini, aku mendapat peran sebagai Jia Chong. Aku sendiri belum begitu mengenalnya. Tapi, berdasarkan data yang kulihat dan permainan yang baru kubeli, dia adalah penasehatnya Sima bersaudara. Bahkan sampai anaknya Sima Zhao, si Sima Yan, dia juga masih idup! Kupikir yang hidup hanya Deng Ai, ternyata ada lagi!

Bektustori,

Ini peran yang terbilang cukup sulit. Selain karakternya cowok tulen dan bukan cowok abalan seperti Zhang He, dandanannya yang gothic dan desain pakaiannya yang seperti kulit ular juga menjadi tantangan yang hebat. Desainnya begitu apik sehingga dapat dinikmati sejuta umat.

Mau tahu aku sedang apa? Kita dengar bunyi berikut ini.

TANG! TANG! Sekesekesek...! Tuktuktuk! Nyesss...

Akhirnya, jadi juga! Kapak lempar Jia Chong! Benda yang selama ini kutempa!

Aku letakkan dua kapak itu di dalam lemari etalase, tepat di samping kostum biru berjaket hitam. Ya, itu adalah kostum Jia Chong yang juga kujahit sendiri. Di atasnya, adalah wig Jia Chong. Aku membuatnya dari rambut pirang, tapi kugunting sedikit dan kuwarnai agar berwarna hitam. Sepatunya pun sebenarnya dari sepatu bot hitamku yang tak terpakai, namun kuubah sendiri. Selain kostum Jia Chong, ada juga kostum Sun Shang Xiang, Kostum pesanan Nagi-san. Kuletakkan di etalase agar tidak lupa saat persiapan pekan cosplay yang selama ini kunanti. Ini hanya terjadi sebulan sekali, bahkan bisa setahun sekali jika tantangannya cukup sulit.

Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok yang akan penuh kejutan. Namun, ketika aku akan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil laptopku yang tertinggal di ruang tamu, aku dicegat oleh ayahku. Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap, berwajah pucat, dan bertampang suram. Lelaki itu mulai memasang tampang suramnya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas ke hadapanku.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini?", tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ternyata adalah nilai rapor semester 1 yang ancurnya minta ampun. "Nilaimu tidak tuntas semua! Mulai sekarang, laptopmu kusita!"

"Papa, aku masih butuh laptop itu. Aku masih mau mamakainya untuk pekan cosplay nanti!"

"Tidak ada pekan cosplay! Nilaimu jelek semua!"

"Tapi, kalo main PS3 buat malem mingguan ini boleh ga, Pa? Plis, sekali ini aja...", kataku mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu di hadapan ayahku.

Suasana hening sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata,"Baiklah. Tapi besok, kau tidak boleh ikut pekan cosplay. Dan uang jajanmu dipotong lima puluh persen!"

UAPA? Lima puluh persen? Uang jajan gue Cuma sepuluh rebu. Masa dikasinya lima rebu? Trus gue makan apa?

Ya sudahlah, daripada aku tidak bisa lihat peran Jia Chong. Lima ribu cukup buat ongkos pulang...

Aku kembali masuk ke kamarku, menyalakan konsol PS3 dan memainkan "Dynasty Warriors 8", yang di tempat asalku masih bernama "Shin Sangoku Musou 7". Aku mencoba menyelesaikan Conquest Mode, kemudian melanjutkan dengan mengganti karakter yang sempat kupakai dahulu, si Zhang He. Namun, saat beralih ke barisan kelompok Jin, ada keanehan...

Jia Chong, baru kudapatkan kemarin. Di Legendary Battle-nya juga sudah penuh. Tapi, kenapa masih kosong? Warnanya putih bersih, bukan berwarna cokelat seperti warna karakter yang tersembunyi pada umumnya. Apakah dia melarikan diri? Ataukah, kasetnya yang error?

.

.

SYUUUUR! AAAAAAARGH!

Teriakan siapa itu? Suaranya seperti dari toilet kemarku...

Aku menghentikan permainanku sebentar. Kulihat pintu toilet yang terbuka. Kuambil cakar Zhang He di etalase cosplay-ku dan mengendap mendekati pintu toilet. Kemudian, muncul seorang lelaki berdandan gothic dan berjaket hitam berlari sambil berteriak,"PANAAAAS! PANAAAS!"

Refleks, aku langsung mencakarnya di bagian punggung. Otomatis, lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Kuhampiri tubuh lelaki yang tak berdaya itu. Dandanannya yang gothic tetap terlihat meski wajahnya memerah karena membuka keran shower air panas. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam dengan jaket hitamnya sangat serasi dengan dandanannya. Kuku yang dicat hitam membuatnya semakin terlihat kelam. Kudorong tubuhnya dengan cakar yang kupakai untuk menggores tubuhnya sambil kupanggil orang itu.

"Mas? Bangun, Mas! Ini bukan pelataran aliran gothic..."

Lelaki itu terbangun dan melihatku membawa cakar. Dengan refleksnya, ia mengeluarkan kapaknya dan mencoba menyingkir dariku seraya berkata,"Jangan mendekat, Zhang He! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melawanmu!"

Mendengar reaksi itu, aku melepas cakarku dan menginjak kaki lelaki itu.

"Hei, Zhang He, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melawanmu"

"Gigimu Zhang He! Aku cewek tauk!"

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam, menyesal karena mengira diriku Zhang He, meskipun wajahku memang sebelas duabelas dengan Zhang He...

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Anda pasti pemilik rumah ini. Sekali lagi, saya juga memohon maaf karena telah memutar sekrup di dinding kamar mandi Nona. Aku tidak mengira itu air panas..."

Lelaki ini... Sopan juga... Sebentar, sekrup? Zhang He? Jangan-jangan...

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mencakarmu di punggung. Ngomong-ngomong, anda ini siapa? Seharusnya anda masuk lewat pintu..."

"Nama saya Jia Chong, saya adalah penasehat di keluarga Sima, terutama Paduka Sima Zhao. Bolehkan saya mengetahui nama Nona?"

Hei, jadi orang ini Jia Chong? Tidak mungkin! Pasti penyusup yang masuk dari jendela...

"Bagaimana anda bisa masuk ke kamar saya, Tuan Jia Chong?"

"Sebenarnya, saya bingung tentang arah tujuan saya. Saya hanyalah seorang penasehat, dan saya merasa tidak begitu penting sehingga saya mencoba keluar dan mencari tahu seperti apa saya ini..."

Keluar? Maksudnya dari video game? Tidak mungkin...

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan untuk mengetahui jati dirimu, Tuan Jia Chong?"

"Aku harus mencari penciptaku"

"Pencipta... Maksudmu, Tuhan? Dewa Langit?"

"Bukan... Penciptaku ada di Koei. Tepatnya di negeri bernama Jepang..."

"Kau datang ke negeri yang tepat. Sayangnya Koei itu jauh sekali"

"Seberapa jauh?"

"Sangat jauh hingga kau harus mengendarai transportasi selain kuda dan kapal..."

Lelaki yang diakui bernama Jia Chong itu terdiam dan membisu. Merasa putus harapan dan tak tentu arah. Sepertinya niatnya itu sangat keras hingga sengaja keluar dari dunianya yang asli. Oh, Jia Chong, seharusnya kau sudah mati 19 abad yang lalu...

"Tapi tenang saja. Mungkin ada jalan lain agar kau bisa bertemu penciptamu...", kataku sambil menyinarinya dengan senter harapan.

"Benarkah? Kau serius? Miapah?", katanya sambil memasang mata yang berkaca-kaca, yang ternyata membuatku mual karena bahasa alaynya.

"Tapi, ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Aku bisa tidur di sofa malam ini...", kataku sambil menarik sofa di depan kasurku, di sudut kiri kamar tidurku.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau membiarkan perempuan tidur di sofa. Biar aku saja...", Jia Chong menawarkan diri untuk tidur di sofa.

"Ini rumahku. Kau hanya tamu. Sudah sepantasnya aku melayanimu seperti ini..."

"Perempuan itu lebih penting. Aku saja...", Jia Chong tetap memaksa. Namun, aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataannya.

Aku sudah siap dengan baju tidurku. Sedangkan Jia Chong yang bajunya sudah compang-camping, hanya termenung saja di atas sofa itu. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Daripada kamu bingung, aku sudah lama sediakan baju tidur untukmu. Sebenarnya, ini punya kakakku. Tapi, dia sudah meninggal. Aku serahkan baju ini kepadamu", kataku sambil memberikan setelan baju tidur berwarna biru kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Nona..."

"Scarlet. Panggil saja aku Scarlet, tanpa Nona"

Jia Chong mengenakan pakaian itu dan beranjak tidur di atas sofanya. Aku langsung menuju lemari di sebelah pintu masuk kamarku, mengambil selimut untuknya.

"Kau akan kedinginan, pakailah...", kataku sambil menyerahkan selimut padanya. Kemudian, aku langsung menuju tempat tidurku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku bermalam. Selamat malam, Nona... maksudku, Scarlet", katanya sambil menghamparkan selimutnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sama-sama, dan selamat malam, Jia Chong...", aku pun ikut tidur di atas ranjangku.

Kami berdua tidur, beristirahat untuk sebuah petualangan besar yang sedang menunggu di hadapan kami...

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : pertamanya, maaf garing. Kita masih memfokuskan di chapter berikutnya...

Scarlet : yang ingin review, silakan mengklik kotak review bagi beta-reader. Atau, isi kotak review di bawah ini!

Nagi : Nantikan chapter berikutnya! Ada yang mau sumbang humor di chapter selanjutnya?


	2. The Cosplay Week

Nagi : haloholahalo!

Scarlet : kita kembali lagi di fic ini. Sebelum kita baca ripiu, kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tsuyoshi Takishita, pengisi suaranya Om Sima Yi di Dynasty Warriors 8 alias Shin Sangoku Musou 7(yang masi bahasa Jepang) 10 Maret kemaren sore karena kecelakaan. Mohon sumbangan takziahnya agar arwahnya tenang, dan bisa langsung dikirim ke Jepang biar bisa ngasi tawa seramnya Om Sima Yi lagi...

Nagi : Mari merenung sejenak. Review, mulai!

.

Kita mulai dengan berita duka dari scarlet and blossoms :

_ngelawak XD_

_oh ya, btw. Aku mau kasih kabar, pengisi suara Jepang Sima Yi sudah meninggal dunia dikarenakan kecelakaan... Klo gak salah dia jatuh... Rest in peace Tsuyoshi Takishita..._

Nagi : Kita udah tau duluan malah...

Scarlet : Kita juga taunya dari Tumblr, disana banyak fans dari fandom DW.

Nagi : Semoga Om Sima Yi ketawanya ga kaya kunti kalo digantiin pengisi suara yang lain...

Sima Yi : Apa katamu?

Scarlet : Ampun om...

Sima Yi : tak ada yang bisa menandingi suara pengisi suaraku. Dialah yang menciptakan tawa seram hebatku. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nagi : Om, pengisi suaranya kan udah meninggal...

Sima Yi : ah, dasar bodoh! Belum selesai ngisi suara gue, malah mati duluan!

Scarlet : Namanya mati ga ada yang tau, Om Sima Yi! Udah kepanjangan nih! *lempar kapak ke kepala Sima Yi*

Lanjut! Ini dari pembaca setia kita, xtreme guavaniko :

_CHONGklak! *dilempar kampak*  
Wa ini rajin buka FF orang... suka cerita cerita gitu, makanya stiap ada FF baru, pasti SYUNG! baca duluan!  
Ga gitu garing, cuma aga krenyes... *sama aja yah?*  
but, wa juga pernah ada ide mo buat DW yang nyesat ke sini... tapi, binggung charanya sapa..._

_okay, saranku... Gimana kalo gini... karena Jia Chong baru kali ini di masa depan zaman modern alias teknologi, gayanya pasti kaya orang utan baru pertama kali liat kompor gitu... *dilempar kampak lagi*_

_keep writing!_

Nagi : mau gorengan?

Scarlet : Boleh juga tuh idenya. Tapi, ada bonus yag lebih dari itu...

Nagi : kita akan merekonstruksi(atau memparodi?) kronologis kematian pengisi suara Om Sima Yi. Ada yang bilang karena kepleset dan jatuh dari apartemennya. So, cekidot!

.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Summary : Scarlet kedatangan seorang tamu yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Jia Chong dan bingung tentang kisah hidupnya hingga ingin menanyakannya pada penciptanya. Sedangkan Scarlet harus mengikuti pekan cosplay karena terlanjur membuat kostum Jia Chong. Bagaimanakah Scarlet mengatasinya?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Jia Chong : Back to Game**

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Cosplay Week

"Ini kamar mandi. Ingat, keran merah itu air panas, dan keran biru itu air dingin. Kau atur panasnya saja sendiri. Aku harus terima tamu diluar, jadi jangan macam-macam sampai aku kembali...", kataku memberi perintah.

"Aku tidak diperintah orang rendahan sepertimu!", kata Jia Chong memasang tampang angkuh.

"Di Jepang, tidak ada perbedaan status sosial. Tidak ada pejabat kerajaan. Adanya presiden! Pokoknya, kalau kau macam-macam, aku bisa mencakarmu lagi..."

"Jika anda memaksa, baiklah, Nona. Er... Maksudku, Scarlet..."

Ting Tong!

Bel pintu berbunyi. Semoga ini dari Nagi-san. Aku harus memberitahu hal ini sebelum ayahku mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, aku sudah membawa kostum pesanannya. Aku langsung berlari ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Konichiwa, Scarlet-chan. Mana baju pesananku?", tanyanya sejurus kemudian.

"ada di kamarku. Biar kuambilkan...", kataku langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya kau mengajakku masuk dulu? Kau aneh sekali..."

"Eto... Nagi-san, aku tidak bisa membawamu masuk kali ini..."

"Scarlet, jika kau tidak membawaku masuk sama saja kau tak sopan pada tamu..."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dengan pasrah aku berkata,"Baiklah, silakan masuk..."

Aku mengajak Nagi-san masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian, aku memberitahunya kejadian yang membuatku tidak bisa membawanya masuk. Nagi-san tidak percaya, tapi ia tetap mencoba mencerna semua yang kukatakan.

"Apa? Jia Chong? Ada disini? Tidak mungkin!", kata Nagi-san tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi, lihat semua ini!", kataku sambil menyerahkan majalah Famitsu yang baru kubeli kemarin. Majalah itu masih memiliki artikel kemunculan Dynasty Warriors 8.

"Majalah Famitsu? Untuk apa kau suruh aku lihat majalah ini?", tanya Nagi-san.

"Lihat artikel Dynasty Warriors 8, bagian Jia Chong. Ada ilustrasi buatan redaksi dan desain aslinya yang hilang..."

"Tidak mungkin! Apa hubungannya laki-laki gila itu dengan majalah ini?"

"Lihat saja!", kataku sambil meniup halaman majalah itu hingga halaman dimana ada ilustrasi dan desain Jia Chong.

Nagi-san ikut kaget melihat halaman itu, halaman yang seharusnya terdapat ilustrasi, desain detil, dan kemampuan Jia Chong, menjadi halaman putih bersih tanpa noda.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

.

BRUAK! PRANG! CETARRR! DUAR! Meong!

.

.

.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan Jia Chong...", kataku kaget setengah hidup.

Aku dan Nagi-san langsung berlari menuju kamarku. Tampak kamar yang sangat berantakan dengan sosok lelaki berseluncur dengan busa tanpa busana.

Otomatis, Nagi-san kaget, blushing, dan muntah tujuh ember gara-gara melihat lelaki tanpa busana alias telanjang bulat itu. Aku langsung berlari mengambil majalahku kembali dan menutup mataku.

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku tak sengaja terpeleset oleh susu pahit dan licin ini...", katanya meminta maaf sambil memegangi susu licin yang sebenarnya adalah sabun cair. Benda itu terus melesat di tangannya.

Aku hanya melempar majalah terdekat ke depannya dan berkata,"Cepat pakai bajumu! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sedang menerima tamu?".

"Tapi, aku sudah bilang maaf..."

"Dan kau masih belum memakai bajumu. Bajunya ada di etalase kaca itu. Cepat pakai, dan temui aku di ruang makan...", kataku sambil menunjuk etalase kaca dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Aku langsung berjalan ke ruang makan bersama Nagi-san. Untungnya ia datang pagi sekali, jadi selama ayahku tidur, aku tidak begitu terganggu dengan kejadian ini. Meski begitu, aku tetap merasa bingung dan lebih bingung lagi setelah menceritakannya pada Nagi-san.

"Seharusnya teman gilamu itu kau beri pekerjaan. Kau sendiri saja hanya bisa memasak telur dadar dan mi . Kapan mau makan nasinya?", kata Nagi-san berkomentar di ruang makan selagi aku membuatkan teh untuknya.

"Tidak, Nagi-san. Jia Chong punya pekerjaan sendiri. Dia pengen protes soal perannya yang sangat sedikit. Dia hanya tahu tentang hidupnya di kerajaan sebagai penasehatnya Sima Zhao".

"Maksudmu, kau ingin membawanya ke penciptanya di Koei? Si Kou Shibusawa si pendiri Koei sekaligus pembuat Dynasty Warriors? Yang benar saja!", kata Nagi kaget mendengar pernyataanku.

"Tapi, itu maunya. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Dia keluar tiba-tiba dari game itu dan memutar keran shower air panas! Haruskah aku menolaknya?"

"Masalahnya, kita di Tokyo. Sedangkan markas Koei itu di Hiyoshi, Yokohama! Kita mesti naik kereta! Duitnya juga mesti banyak!"

"Ini pekan cosplay, kan? Bisa saja uang hadiahnya kita gunakan untuk membeli tiket kereta..."

Sedang asik berbincang-bincang, seorang lelaki berjas hitam bak dijahit bawahnya dan berdandan gothic sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bicarakan perjalanannya?", tanya lelaki yang diakui adalah Jia Chong.

"Hei, dia membaca pikiranku!", kata Nagi-san kaget.

"Aku seorang penasehat. Wajar saja jika aku bisa mengetahui semuanya. Aku punya saran untuk kalian. Aku takut ketinggian, jadi bagaimana jika nanti kita pakai kereta kencana saja?", kata Jia Chong memberi saran yang ternyata merupakan saran yang aneh.

Nagi-san terus tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar sarannya. Tapi aku mendekati Nagi-san dan segera berkata, "Nagi-san, hargailah sedikit sarannya. Jia Chong, di Jepang tidak ada yang namanya kereta kencana. Adanya mobil dan kereta. Sudahlah, kau masak saja nasi yang sudah kusediakan...".

Jia Chong berjalan memasuki dapur. Di hadapannya ada sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dengan benda bulat di tengahnya. "Err... Bagaimana cara menyalakan apinya?", tanyanya.

"Tekan dan putar saja benda bulat di tengahnya..."

Jia Chong memutar benda bulat misterius itu, betapa kagetnya ketika ada api yang menyembul keluar secara misterius dari benda itu.

"Jadi, Nagi-san, masalahnya aku dilarang ikut oleh ayahku. Sedangkan Jia Chong terlanjur memakai kostumku.", kataku sambil garuk kepala karena menyesal tidak bisa mengikuti pekan cosplay.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menemaniku?", tanya Nagi-san.

"Tentu saja bersama Jia Chong yang asli. Mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa aku tidak ikut. Aku tahu yang sedang kulakukan..."

.

.

.

.

.

DUAR!

.

.

.

.

"JIA CHOOOOOOOONG!", teriakku melihat seluruh isi dapur terbakar karena kompor yang meledak di tangan Jia Chong."Harusnya aku saja yang memasak. Jia Kui, maafkanlah anakmu yang hina itu..."

"Sudahlah, kita langsung saja ke apartemen sebelah. Katanya ada bintang tamu spesial loh!", kata Nagi-san beranjak mengambil kostumnya dan keluar dari rumahku.

"Nagi-san, emang bintang tamunya siapa?", tanyaku mendadak bingung mendengar kata 'bintang tamu'.

"Tsuyoshi Takishita, pengisi suaranya Om Sima Yi. Sebaiknya orang itu ikut aku...", kata Nagi-san sambil menarik lengan Jia Chong. "Kau harus gantikan Scarlet, jadi tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan macam-macam!"

"Tapi, aku sudah memegang tanggung jawab atas hancurnya rumah Nona Scarlet. Aku harus membersihkannya!", dalih Jia Chong.

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu selamatkan dia dari pekan cosplay karena jika kau tidak ikut, kita didiskualifikasi!"

"Nona! Maafkan aku. Nona Scarlet!", katanya menjerit akibat kakinya diseret oleh Nagi-san. Kukunya yang hitam legam itu tak dapat mencakar lantai rumahku agar dapat bertahan.

Aku hanya menganga kebingungan melihat pasangan yang begitu aneh akan mengunjungi pekan cosplay. Semoga Jia Chong tidak macam-macam...

-Author's PoV : off-

Di apartemen tetangga sebelah, tepat di atap...

"Dengar, Jia Chong. Sekarang, aku adalah Sun Shang Xiang. Jadi, bersikaplah seakan-akan kau ingin melawanku. Jangan macam-macam jika kau masih ragu untuk melakukannya!", kata Nagi-san memerintahkan Jia Chong sebelum naik ke atas panggung.

"Tapi, aku tak mau melukaimu, Nona. Aku tidak bisa!", kata Jia Chong menolak.

"Itu perintah! Anggaplah aku ratu, dan kau hanyalah penasehatku. Lakukan saja...", kata Nagi-san memaksa.

Akhirnya, acara pekan cosplay itu dibuka oleh seorang lelaki berkacamata dan berambut ikal. Semua penonton terkejut karena orang itu sangat penting. Dialah Tsuyoshi Takishita, bintang tamu yang dimaksud oleh para penonton.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Selamat datang di pekan cosplay ke-20. Selamat menikmati minuman dan makanan yang disediakan. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kontes cosplay akan dibuka oleh pasangan juara bertahan kita, Nagi dan Scarlet!", kata lelaki itu membuka acara, kemudian turun dari panggung dan mengambil minuman di depan sebelah kiri panggung.

Semua penonton bersorak ria, namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa sosok yang bersama Nagi-san bukanlah Scarlet. Meski begitu, Nagi-san tetap naik ke atas panggung bersama pasangannya. Kemudian memulai skenario pertarungan sesuai kostum yang mereka kenakan.

"Jia Chong, aku tak akan berhenti sampai seluruh negeri jatuh di tangan Shu!", kata Nagi-san yang memulai skenario sebagai Sun Shang Xiang sambil membawa roda cakramnya.

"Apa? Kau pikir akan semudah itu? Negeri Wei siap melayani negeri kecil milik kalian!", kata Jia Chong sambil membawa kapak lemparnya.

"Oh, ya? Menurutku, Negeri Wei sempat kalah oleh aliansi Wu dan Shu saat pertempuran Chibi. Kalian para pegecut yang mabuk laut! Aku yang perempuan saja bisa melawan kalian!", kata Nagi-san melanjutkan skenarionya.

"Apa katamu? Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi!", kata Jia Chong mendadak terpancing emosinya mendengar perkataan Nagi-san. Dan akhirnya, pertempuran yang seharusnya hanya sebuah akting, menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang sengit.

.

Sambil menunggu mereka selesai bertarung, kita lihat MC yang sedang menikmati hidangan di pojok makanan.

.

"Om, keluarin ketawa seremnya Sima Yi dong! Pliss!", kata salah seorang penonton yang berkostum Hatsune Miku.

"Iya. Kita mau dengar!", kata peserta lain yang berkostum ala para Vocaloid serempak.

Mendengar jeritan fans yang membuatnya kebingungan, orang itu akhirnya mematuhi apa kata fansnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, menjauh sedikit ya! Aku sesak napas!", kata si MC.

MC yang dibilang pengisi suaranya Om Sima Yi itu langsung menyingkirkan mic yang terus dipegangnya, kemudian berdiri di pinggir atap supaya adrenalinnya dapet, dilanjutkan dengan membunyikan tawa seramnya.

Kembali ke adegan pertarungan di atas panggung...

Jia Chong menghunuskan kapaknya, namun ditangkis oleh roda cakram Nagi-san. Tanpa kompromi lagi, Jia Chong melempar kapak di tangan kanannya agar dapat menyerang Nagi-san, namun pada kenyataannya...

.

.

.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

SYUUNG!

TRING!

JLEB!

.

.

.

Saat si MC menirukan tawa seram Om Sima Yi, kapak Jia Chong yang ditangkis oleh roda cakram Nagi-san malah nyasar ke kepalanya. Dengan refleks, lelaki berkacamata itu mencoba melepasnya. Namun, sudah terlambat. Lelaki tersebut terjatuh ke bawah apartemen 100 lantai itu.

Semua mata kebingungan, kemudian mendadak tertuju pada perempuan berkostum Sun Shang Xiang dan sosok yang terlihat berkostum Jia Chong.

Jia Chong kebingungan, kemudia berkata,"Apakah kapak salah sasaran termasuk tindak kriminal?"

"Itu lebih dari kriminal. Kita membunuh orang...", kata Nagi-san yang juga ikut bingung.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening mencekam. Hingga akhirnya, para penonton disana berusaha mengejar mereka berdua karena dikira berniat membunuh orang. Diikuti dengan mobil polisi yang segera mendatangi apartemen itu.

"KABUUUUUUUUR!", teriak Nagi-san memberi komando sambil menarik lengan Jia Chong.

Mereka berdua segera lari dari kerumunan orang, berusaha untuk pulang ke rumah Scarlet. Sesampainya di dalam rumah Scarlet, mereka segera mengunci pintu dan menghalau orang-orang agar tidak masuk ke rumahnya. Namun, aksi mengunci pintu itu dihadang oleh perempuan rambut merah di hadapan mereka.

-Author's PoV : on-

"Kenapa ada mobil polisi di apartemen itu?", tanyaku pada dua orang yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. MCnya jatuh dari atap gara-gara kepeleset...", kata perempuan berkostum Sun Shang Xiang.

"Sarung tanganmu basah. Apakah tadi sempat terjadi perkelahian?", tanyaku sambil memegang tangan perempuan itu.

"Tidak... Itu... unsur ketidak sengajaan, ti-tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami...", kata seorang lelaki berdandan gothic yang bernama Jia Chong.

"Kalian tergagap. Kalian mencoba berbohong padaku bahwa kalian merusak pentas cosplay...", kataku dengan wajah datar.

"Untuk apa kami merusaknya...? K-kami tidak berniat apa-apa...", kata perempuan yang sebenarnya adalah Nagi-san yang gugup.

Aku mencerna perkataan mereka. Kemudian mataku pada kapak Jia Chong yang tinggal satu buah. Kemudian aku berkata, "Jangan bilang kapak Jia Chong nyasar ke kepalanya Tsuyoshi Takishita si pengisi suaranya Om Sima Yi. Aku sudah melihat kejadiannya..."

"Baiklah, Jia Chong melakukannya secara tidak sengaja! Dia benar-benar melempar kapaknya, namun kutangkis dan ternyata nyasar!", kata Nagi-san yang akhirnya mengaku kepadaku.

"Tidak sengaja atau tidak, Jia Chong menggantikan posisiku. Yang artinya, aku incaran polisi! Nagi-san dan Jia Chong yang asli juga akan terlibat!", jelasku.

"Hah? Aku? Kau bilang kau dan Nagi-san saja yang terlibat...", kata Jia Chong kebingungan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas, kita semua menjadi buronan. Jika kita tidak segera ke Hiyoshi, Jia Chong akan menjadi tersangka dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kou-sensei di Koei! Satu-satunya jalan bagi kita adalah... Itu dia!"

"Kenapa, Scarlet-chan?", tanya Nagi-san.

"Jia Chong, apakah dalam perjalananmu kesini kau membawa uang atau emas?", tanyaku pada Jia Chong.

"Uang? Sepertinya aku membawa tujuh tael emas dalam perjalanan kesini...", kata Jia Chong sambil merogoh sakunya, kemudian menunjukkan kepingan emas yang dibawanya kepadaku.

"Jika kita investasikan tael emas ini, uang yang kita dapatkan cukup untuk tiket kereta. Itupun masih ada sisanya. Kau beruntung hidup di abad kedua!", kataku bangga melihat emas yang berkilauan di mataku.

"Tapi, ini emas murni. Kita tidak mungkin pergi ke toko emas dengan dandanan seperti ini!", kata Nagi-san menunjuk dirinya yang masih berkostum Sun Shang Xiang dan Jia Chong yang masih... berkostum Jia Chong.

"Karena itulah kita akan menyamar! Kau lupa jika aku pintar mendesain pakaian...", kataku sambil membawa mereka masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Mereka akan dipermak habis-habisan untuk mengelabui polisi. Tentunya aku juga. Meski begitu, perjalanan kita menuju perusahaan Koei di Hiyoshi masih panjang...

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

.

Nagi : Masih krenyes ya? Tapi tenang. Kita masih membuka ide buat kalian untuk memasukkan unsur humor ke dalam fic kami.

Scarlet : Sambil menunggu chap berikutnya jalan-jalan ke Senayan, silakan review di kotak di bawah ini.

Nagi : Maaf jika post-nya telat. Kita juga buru-buru dan sekarang baru kelar!


	3. The Most Wanted : Undercover

Nagi : Wuih, kita ngelawak bener yak?

Scarlet : kita sendiri juga ga percaya loh. Beneran, kita kehilangan inspirasi buat bikin si CHONGklak menderita...

Jia Chong : Lu mau apain gue lagi? Udah disiksa di fic, disiksa lagi disini!

Nagi : Kamu tuh cocoknya emang disiksa! Siapa suruh ga bisa bertarung, akhirnya jatuh korban!

Scarlet : kamu juga bisanya Cuma ngelempar kapak...

Jia Chong : aku tau kalian fansku juga. Jangan sok nyindir deh...

Nagi : lupakan! Kita baca dulu review dari pembaca!

.

Kita akan mulai review dari pembaca setia kita, xtreme guavaniko :

_Sadar... walo ada sedikit keanehan dan bikin Aupu... AUPU! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA!? SADARLAH!  
lupakan, wa emang kadang jadi sinting dan hilang kesadaran kalo Aupu gitu...  
Okay, pengisi tawa seram Sima Yi sudah tidak ada lagi, wa ingin nangis rasanya...  
lanjutkan!_

_keep writing!_

Nagi : Aupu pingsan! Cepat ambil P3K!

Scarlet : Ocre! *ambil kotak P3K*

Nagi : *ambil kejut listrik* Aupu, sadarlah!

Scarlet : sambil menunggu Aupu sadar, kita lihat review berikutnya!

.

Kedua, review dari Nakamura Aihara :

_Aiyaa, ternyata kalian bikin cerita baru lagi toh! Maap baru review soalnya baru ngecek fandom DW lagi._

_Dulu Nagi-san, sekarang Scarlet-san toh! Dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 2 aku ngakak beneran wkwkwk. Ga garing kok. Apalagi liat Jia Chong yang aslinya keren jadi mahluk katrok gitu._

_Men, tarungnya bener2 mengakibatkan satu orang meninggal, yah walau aslinya saya pundung lagi karena ga bakal denger ketawa iblis Sima Yi lagi._

_Kalau saran saya sih mungkin sama kayak reader lain. Buat aja si Jia Chong menderita gara2 liat teknologi jaman sekarang. Bayangin aja, dia kan hidup ber-abad2 yang lalu. Nah tiba2 nyasar ke tahun 2013. Pasti dia jadi kampungan banget kan. Kayak pertama kali baru liat teknologi gitu. Mpftt*nahan ketawa lagi gara2 aksi Jia Chong pas liat kompor sama Sabun*_

_Segitu deh wkwkwk_  
_Keep Writings and Update yay!_

.

Nagi : Dia lebih tepatnya berasal dari abad ketiga, 19 abad yang lalu...

Scarlet : Sebenarnya kita tahu kalau Cina terkenal dengan peradaban tingginya, apalagi baru dua abad sudah kenal berbagai teknologi terutama senjata.

Nagi : khusus disini, karena 2013 terkenal dengan hi-tech yang super sekali, dia seakan-akan menjadi orang wong ndeso! Harusnya sih, chap 2 itu kita bikin mobil polisinya ngegiles mayat si eMCi, tapi ane takut rate-nya berubah jadi M karena matinya detail banget.

Scarlet : chap berikutnya, kita akan memfokuskan pada action yang menghentak dan bumbu canda tentunya. Cekidot!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Summary : Nagi dan Scarlet menjadi buronan polisi akibat kapak nyasar Jia Chong, sedangkan mereka harus mengantarnya sampai ke Yokohama dengan selamat. Perjalanan mereka ke stasiun kereta juga tak semulus yang dikira. Bagaimanakah Nagi dan Scarlet bekerjasama?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Jia Chong : Back to Game**

.

.

Chapter 2 : The Most Wanted Undercover

"Oke, sekarang kita butuh sebuah penyamaran. Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus sembunyi dulu...", kataku kepada dua orang yang sedang asik sendiri.

Nagi-san, seseorang yang seharusnya adalah seniorku, sedang membaca majalah Dengeki. Sedangkan Jia Chong, kalian tahu jika dia sedang belajar membaca. Entah mengapa dua orang itu terlihat sangat serasi...

"Zhe... Zhen... Ji. Oh, Zhen Ji?", kata Jia Chong yang membaca majalah yang dibaca Nagi-san bak anak TK yang polos, padahal mukanya sudah sebelas duabelas dengan Gaara dari fandom sebelah.

"Kalian dari tadi ngapain sih? Ayo masuk!", kataku sambil menarik kerah baju mereka.

Aku membawa mereka masuk ke kamarku, kemudian kukunci pintunya dan kututup semua jendela agar tak ada yang tahu dimana persembunyian asliku.

"Hei, kenapa dikunci dan ditutup?" tanya Jia Chong.

"Kau sudah membuat kita jadi buronan polisi. Sekarang, hanya kamarku satu-satunya tempat sembunyi!", jawabku sambil membuka lemari kayu.

Aku menyingkirkan pakaian yang menghalangi punggung lemari tersebut. Lalu, kupegang gagang pintu geser di sudut dalam lemari. Maka, terbukalah sebuah pintu menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Scarlet-chan, sejak kapan kau punya kamar rahasia?", tanya Nagi-san takjub.

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak pertama aku tinggal disini. Seharusnya, rumah ini bergaya Jepang. Tapi, almarhum ayahku mengubah rumahnya menjadi bergaya Eropa minimalis dan melupakan kamar dibalik kamarku. Daripada tak terpakai, kuatur saja sendiri sebagai ruang pribadiku. Ayo masuk!", jelasku sambil mengajak mereka berdua memasuki kamar tersembunyi itu.

Betapa takjubnya mereka ketika sejauh mata memandang, tampak ruangan dengan perlengkapan salon di sudut kanan, berbagai koleksi kostum cosplay di sudut kiri, serta terdapat televisi, bermacam-macam konsol game, dan rak buku. Yang jelas, kamar itu bagaikan kamar yang merangkap salon, perpustakaan, dan rental. Tak hanya itu, mesin jahitpun juga ada untuk desain pakaian cosplay.

Nagi-san hanya kaget sambil jawdrop melihat kamar yang penuh dengan berbagai koleksi. Kemudian ia bertanya,"Seharusnya kau membuka bisnin untuk semua ini. Sia-sia saja jika kau menyimpannya sendiri..."

"Nagi-san, ini juga udah mulai bisnis. Cuma baru tertutup alias door to door. Bisnisnnya pun juga bukanya sambil begadang, soalnya yang mau nyewa baju cosplay sekalian minta didandanin..."

Sementara itu...

.

Jia Chong merasa semakin bingung dengan keberadaan kamar tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda tipis berbentuk kotak yang terpasang di dinding. Ia memencet tombol yang ada di tengahnya, kemudian muncul sosok yang bergerak sendiri. Jia Chong yang melihatnya sangat kaget dan hampir ketakutan.

Agar yang baca makin penasaran, kita kembali melihat Nagi-san yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari.

"Scarlet, gimana kalau kita kasi dia baju ini?", kata Nagi-san sambil mengambil jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

"Plis deh, Nagi-san. Itu baju Akatsuki waktu aku cosplay jadi Itachi! Dia jadi mirip Hidan tauk!", komentarku karena baju itu membuat Jia Chong mengingatkanku pada si penyembah dewa Jashin.

Akupun langsung mengambil sebuah kotak besar dan segera mengacak-acak isinya. Kutemukan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan kemeja biru. Kemudian kuambil sarung tangan hitam di kotak aksesoris cosplay di lemari tersebut.

"Aku yakin Jia Chong akan sangat cocok dengan pakaian ini...", kataku sambil menunjukkan pakaian yang kuambil, hingga mataku tertuju pada benda kotak yang telah terbelah dua dan sebuah kapak yang masih menancap di benda kotak itu.

Aku terjatuh hingga terduduk. Perasaan sedih tak bisa kubendung lagi. Kemudian kupanggil Jia Chong yang terengah-engah di hadapan benda itu. Jia Chong langsung menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Namun, perasaan sedih dan marah tak bisa kuhalangi. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melakukannya...

.

.

PLAK!

.

.

"Nona, anda menampar saya? Tapi, kenapa?", tanya Jia Chong binggung sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"KAMAR GUA ANCUR, OKE! DAPUR GUA ANCUR, OKE! TAPI ITU TIPI SEMINGGU LAGI KREDITNYA LUNAS! TEGA BANGET SIH LO! HUWAAAAAAAAAA...!", kataku sambil menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Jia Chong.

Lelaki berjubah hitam itu mengelus kepalaku dan berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Tenanglah, ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku tak mau melihat perempuan seperti dirimu menangis..."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mencerna perkataannya. "Kau benar, Jia Chong. Ini bukan salahku..."

Aku merasa yang dikatakannya benar. Percuma jika aku hanya meratapinya saja. Aku bangkit dari kejatuhanku dan memojokkan lelaki itu.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK PERNAH KELUAR DARI GAME ITU DAN MEMINTA BANTUANKU, KITA SEMUA PASTI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI BURONAN YANG DIINCAR POLISI! KAU KESINI HANYA KARENA INGIN MEWUJUDKAN KHAYALANMU KE PERUSAHAAN KOEI DAN MEMINTA PEKERJAAN DISANA! DAN SEHARUSNYA AKU TAHU BAHWA SEMUA OBROLAN TENTANG KEBERADAANMU ITU HANYA OMONG KOSONG! ALL THE F*CK THAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT IS ONLY A PIECE OF SH*T!"

Oh tidak. Jangan lagi, aku sudah tidak mau memaki dengan bahasa Inggris lagi. Aku baru ingat jika seri "Dynasty Warriors" juga menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Maafkan aku, Jia Chong. Aku tidak bermaksud memakimu...", kataku sambil menutup mulutku. Aku merasa bersalah telah memaki orang yang melakukan itu secara tak sengaja.

"Sudahlah, Scarlet-chan. Lebih baik, kita apakan Edward Cullen versi Cina ini?", kata Nagi-san sambil menunjuk Jia Chong.

"Urusan itu, aku punya ide. Pertama, dia harus pakai baju yang kuambil tadi, kemudian aku akan menghapus riasan gothic di wajahnya itu", jawabku sambil mengambil lagi pakaian yang sempat terjatuh, kemudian menyerahkannya pada lelaki berjubah hitam tersebut. "Setelah kau kenakan baju ini, akan ada kejutan yang menanti..."

Tak lama kemudian, Jia Chong sudah mengenakan baju tersebut. Sekarang dia mengenakan kaos hitam, celana jeans disertai kemeja lengan pendek warna biru dan sarung tangan hitam.

"Gila, cepet banget...", kata Nagi-san yang tidak melihat kapan Jia Chong berganti baju.

Aku terus memandangi Jia Chong, dari atas ke bawah, kiri ke kanan, serong kanan serong kiri, lalala...

Loh, malah jadi Potong Bebek Angsa. Bektustori.

"Lalu, kalian mau apa? Aku masih bingung dengan tingkah aneh kalian...", kata Jia Chong kebingungan melihat ekspresi Nagi-san jawdrop dan aku yang masih melongo ke hadapannya.

Itu dia! Aku akan mencoba model rambut itu! Mungkin saja jika dandanan itu dihapus, mukanya kelihatan lebih unyu dari dia!

"Nagi-san!", sahutku pada Nagi-san yang masih jawdrop.

"Eh, iya, Scarlet-chan?", kata Nagi-san kaget dan terlepas dari lamunannya.

"Maukah Nagi-san membantuku?", tanyaku.

Aku berbisik pada Nagi-san. Kalian mau tahu apa bisikannya? KEPOOOO!

.

Oke, lupakan. Bektustori.

.

Nagi-san mendadak meraih pundak Jia Chong seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku, Kaju-kun. Aku harus melakukan ini..."

.

.

DEBUAK!

.

.

Sebuah tabokan meluncur di kepala orang disangka vampir itu. Ia jatuh tersungkur sambil berkejang ria karena dipukul di bagian perutnya. Kemudian Nagi-san menyeret Jia Chong yang tak sadarkan diri untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja rias dengan alat-alat rias, wig, dan bahan kue yang berserakan.

"Jadi, mau kau apakan rambutnya?", tanya Nagi-san melihat kondisi lelaki yang tak dapat dideskripsikan itu.

"Aku masih belum begitu yakin. Aku harus menghapus riasan di wajahnya dulu", kataku sambil mengambil sebuah botol berwarna biru dan segenggam kapas, menghapus lingkar hitam yang menciptakan kesan suram dalam sorotan matanya.

Nagi-san yang saat itu penasaran dengan rambut yang dibentuk ke belakang itu mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya menjadi berponi ala Justin Bieber, hanya rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang.

"Scarlet, sepertinya dia cocok sekali bila disampingkan dengan Xiahou Ba...", kata Nagi-san melihat rambut yang diacak-acaknya itu.

"Bukan Xiahou Ba, Nagi-san. Coba lihat mukanya setelah riasannya dihapus...", kataku sambil menegakkan kepala Jia Chong yang kini bukan terlihat sebagai Jia Chong.

Sosok yang kami lihat saat itu adalah seorang lelaki dengan poni Justin Bieber, rambut hitam kelam yang lurus dan rada gondrong bak seleb Jepang, dan wajah polos nan unyu ala Xiahou Ba yang bukan Xiahou Ba. Loh? Jadi dia mirip siapa?

"Scarlet, menurutmu, dia lebih mirip siapa?", tanya Nagi-san yang silau melihat kegantengan lelaki itu setelah di make over habis-habisan.

"Menurutku? Berdasarkan majalah Famitsu setelah memperlihatkan sosok para lelaki berhelm, dia sangat mirip dengan Wen Yang...", kataku semakin takjub setelah mengubah riasan suramnya menjadi riasan minimalis.

Tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan dirinya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku...", katanya bingung.

"Benar, Jia Chong. Ini penyamaran paling keren yang pernah dibuat kami berdua. Sejujurnya, kau sangat mirip dengannya, hanya dandananmu saja yang kuhapus", kataku menjalaskan kejadiannya.

"Ini... Aku... Tidak mungkin...", katanya heran hingga membuatnya terdiam duapuluh ribu bahasa.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Jia Chong terus saja memandangi wajahnya di sebuah cermin besar di hadapannya. Aku merasa bangga dengan kerja kerasku menciptakan penampilan baru yang lebih cocok untuknya.

2 Jam telah berlalu, dan dia masih memandangi cermin itu...

.

.

.

5 Jam telah berlalu, ternyata Jia Chong adu mata dengan bayangan dalam cermin hingga matanya merah karena tak berkedip sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Aku yang menunggunya hingga selesai berdandan penyamaran untuk kami bertiga hanya cengo karena bisa selama itu disana.

"Hei, kau mau pergi ke stasiun kereta atau tidak?", kataku kepada Jia Chong.

Jia Chong hanya diam saja sebagai responnya.

.

.

.

"AKU GANTENG!"

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

.

.

Dari tadi di-make over, baru sekarang jawabnya... *facepalm*

Aku membawa (baca : seret) Jia Chong dengan menarik kerah bajunya. Aku takut dia semakin gila berada di tempat ini.

"Tunggu! Aku lupa kalungku!", kata Jia Chong menyuruhku berhenti.

Jia Chong berlari ke dalam rumahku, mengambil sebuah kalung bermatakan batu giok yang bundar berukir dan mengalungkan benda itu di lehernya. Kami pun segera berjalan kaki menuju sebuah toko emas dekat stasiun kereta.

.

.

Kami sampai di sebuah toko emas, kemudian Nagi-san bertanya pada penjaga toko tersebut, "Permisi, apakah anda membeli emas yang berbentuk sederhana?"

"Benar. Bisakah anda tunjukkan seperti apa emasnya?", kata si penjaga toko sambil menyiapkan timbangan dan segepok uang.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan tujuh tael emas yang sempat diberikan oleh Jia Chong kemarin. Penjaga toko itu menimbang, mengukur, menggigit, menjilat, bahkan mencelupkan emas itu seperti di iklan Or*o.

"Ini emas murni. Aku akan berikan kalian 1530 yen", kata penjaga toko itu langsung menyiapkan uang untuk membayarnya."Tapi, aku butuh bukti bahwa kalian memiliki emas ini. Aku bisa menghubungi polisi dan mengatakan bahwa ini barang curian"

"Tidak, ini benar-benar milikku. Apa yang kau butuhkan selain itu?", tanya Jia Chong bingung.

"Tidak perlu repot. Aku saja yang akan menangkap mereka", kata sebuah suara di belakangku.

Tampak sesosok lelaki berkacamata hitam dan berseragam polisi. Menunjukkan tampang yang megerikan bagi siapapun yang merasa dirinya penjahat. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati kami bertiga sambil membuka tabir dibalik kacamata hitam itu.

"Kau...", kataku kaget melihat wajah sangar polisi itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Nagi-san kaget melihat satu orang di majalah Famitsu menghilang tiba-tiba selain Jia Chong sendiri.

"Aku mengenalmu...", kata Nagi-san ikut melihat polisi yang mengerikan itu.

"Kau itu...", Jia Chong juga sadar karena pernah mengenali wajahnya.

Semuanya berubah menjadi hening sejak kedatangan polisi yang berwajah sangar tersebut. Tidak salah lagi. Dia itu...

.

.

.

.

"Sun Quan!", kataku dan Jia Chong serempak.

GUBRAK!

"Scarlet-chan, menurutku ini bukan Sun Quan. Sejak kapan Sun Quan memiliki topi dengan antena kecoa di kepalanya?", kata Nagi-san meyakinkanku.

"Aku tahu, Nagi-san. Tapi mukanya memang mirip Sun Quan!", kataku pada Nagi-san.

"Tapi dia memang bukan Sun Quan. Rambutnya Sun Quan itu lebih pendek, dan dia tidak pernah memakai antena kecoa!", kata Nagi-san.

"Tunggu, jika dia bukan Sun Quan, dia siapa dong?", tanya Jia Chong makin bingung.

"Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah ksatria semua ksatria...", kata Nagi-san.

"Dengan antena kecoa yang rasanya ingin diinjak-injak, namun paling ditakuti...", sambungku.

"Jangan bilang dia itu... Lu Bu...", kata Jia Chong mulai ketakutan.

"Kamu takut?", tanyaku heran melihat Jia Chong yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Jelas saja. Dia adalah ksatria terkuat yang paling sulit dihancurkan sepanjang sejarah!", kata Jia Chong.

"Maksudmu?", kata Nagi-san.

"Aku saja tidak bisa... Er...", kata Jia Chong mulai gugup.

Jia Chong mulai gugup. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya takut untuk melawannya. Padahal, satu-satunya kelemahan Lu Bu adalah tokoh yang bersenjata kapak seperti Dian Wei atau Jia Chong sendiri. Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan tokoh yang sering kupakai untuk melawan Lu Bu ini? Aku masih yakin bahwa Jia Chong adalah orang yang cerdas, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : maaf ya kalau lama...

Scarlet : Selamat ngeripiu ya!

Sun Quan : napa gue Cuma numpang nama?

Scarlet : rambut sama muke lo mirip Lu Bu sih. Harusnya gue keluarin keluarga Sun, tapi ga imbang sama kita betiga yang gatau apa-apa, Bro...

Sun Quan : *musou Scarlet*

Nagi : silahka mengisi review, Kawan-kawan!


	4. The Cockroach Must be Splat!

Nagi : Kita semakin gapunya ide. Sehari lagi kita masuk sekolah...

Scarlet : kita tuntasin aja ripiu ini!

Nagi : baca yuk!

.

Kita mulai dari Kaien-Aerknard :

_Hooo... Kali ini rupanya sasarannya tuh si Jia Chong... Wah... Saya ga punya ide buat ngerjain orang yang tampangnya *coret*innocent*coret* kayak dia. Hahaha.  
Jia Chong! Kenapa kau biarkan kapakmu meleset ke sang VA legendarinya Sima Yi hah?! *jambak Jia Chong*  
Kamar rahasia Scarlet-san : kamar idamanku. Serius! *ketawa bangga*  
Walah... Malah ketemu Lu Bu lagi... Yang kelakuaannya bagai polisi (garang) pula kayak yang digambarkan KOEI di DLC DW7. Hahaha!  
Wokey! Ditunggu kelanjutannya!_

.

Jia Chong : Argh! Sakit !

Nagi : Itu bukan salah dia. Cuma refleks kok...

Scarlet : kita lanjut ripiunya!

.

Ada pembaca setia kita, xtreme guavaniko :

_Jia Chong mirip Hidan kalo rambutnya dicat warna putih... *jujur*  
okay, Lu Bu? kenapa dia bisa disini juga? dan... apakah suatu saat nanti para jendral jendral DW akan masuk dan bertemu Nagi-onechan dan Scarlet-onechan?  
Jia Chong ada, Lu Bu ada, selanjutnya sapa lagi?  
keep writing yah!_

.

Nagi : Cukup! Kita tidak akan memasukkan semuanya. Tapi, ada kejutan menanti. Tunggu ya!

Scarlet : Alasan Lu Bu disini hampir sama dengan alasan Jia Chong. Bedanya, dia mati duluan sebelum nyampe gerbang Hulao. Selain itu, dia bagian paling menarik karena susah dilawan.

Nagi : Terus, kamu tau Lu Bu yang mana?

Scarlet : Lu Bu kan kaisar Wu yang pertama...*dijitak Nagi*

Nagi : Yang itu Sun Quan! Masa udah jelas-jelas kaisar Wu itu "uke" dan Lu Bu "seme", masi gabisa bedain?

Scarlet : kan mukanya mirip, Nagi-san...

Nagi : Ya udah, lanjut aja!

.

Kita tutup dengan Nakamura Aihara:

_-awal2 chapter- O.O turut berduka cita atas kerusakan TVnya*plak* Jia Chong bener2 deh... Wkwkwk iyasih muka Jia chong kalau pake Jubah Akatsuki ga beda2 jauh dari Hidan lah :p  
wajahnya...wajahnya...Justin Bieber versi rambut item? O.O dan...Jia Chong kenapa kamu jadi selemot itu? Eniwei, 'eksperimen' kalian terhadap Jia Chong sukses besar bwahahaha.  
It's...It's...IT'S LU BU! Itu kecoa nista ngapain disitu coba? Walah...selanjutnya siapa lagi ya yang keluar dari famitsu Magazine? *coret*jangan-jangan Dong Zhuo lagi#duar*coret* jangan sampe dah...  
Segitu deh hehe  
Keep Your Spirits and Update!_

.

Nagi : tenang aja, kita bakal keluarin keluarga Sun saat selangkah lebih dekat.

Scarlet : Berarti ketemu Sun Quan yang antena kecoa?

Nagi : Udah dibilang yang antena kecoa itu Lu Bu! Sudahlah, daripada ngawur kita lanjut ceritanya!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Summary : Tak disangka dan dinyana, Nagi, Scarlet, dan Jia Chong harus menghadapi seorang polisi abalan bernama Lu Bu, yang dikenal tak terkalahkan dan sangat ditakuti para pemain Dynasty Warriors. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapinya?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Jia Chong : Back to Game**

.

.

The Cockroach Must be Splat!

"Aku tidak bisa bertarung!", kata Jia Chong sambil berjongkok tanda gugup.

Hah? Tidak mungkin! Seorang Jia Chong yang selama ini muncul di permainan itu, ternyata tidak bisa bertarung? "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin?", tanyaku padanya.

"Aku masih berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak penting! Aku pikir kita tidak akan menghadapi situasi ini!", jawab Jia Chong.

"Tapi paling tidak kau bisa berjaga-jaga dengan belajar bertarung atau semacamnya...", kata Nagi-san ikut nimbrung.

Sejurus kemudian, Jia Chong pundung di pojokan dan tidak berani kemana-mana.

"Aku sudah muak! Seharusnya aku lawan saja dia sendiri...", kataku sudah tak sabar hingga aku melepas tas selempang besar yang sedari tadi kupanggul.

Aku buka tas tersebut dan mengambil sepasang kapak ukuran kecil. Benar, itu adalah kapaknya Jia Chong yang kutempa untuk cosplay. Namun karena cosplay sudah berakhir, kubawa aksesoris cosplay sebagai pertahanan dari ancaman tertentu.

"Scarlet-chan, itu berbahaya! Kau tahu jika Lu Bu itu tidak terkalahkan?", kata Nagi-san.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas, kelemahannya ada pada serangan kapak ini. Dan aku akan melawannya sendiri...", kataku sambil maju dengan tegap, menghadap sosok mirip kecoa yang sebentar lagi akan kuinjak.

"HAHAHA! Perempuan lemah sepertimu tak akan bisa melawanku!", kata Lu Bu dengan tawa seramnya yang parau seperti Kakek Guo Huai.

"Benarkah? Kita lihat nanti!", kataku meyakinkannya, namun dirinya tak merasa takut sedikitpun dan justru mengeluarkan tombak Ji andalannya.

"Scarlet, kenapa tiba-tiba ada bar darah dan musou? Ada senjata keduanya juga loh!", kata Nagi-san sejurus kemudian ketika melihat diriku yang siap melawan Lu Bu, muncul barisan gambar aneh di depan matanya.

Aku langsung memulai serangan dengan melempar kapak, namun serangan itu ditangkis dengan cepat. Lu Bu membalas dengan tombaknya, namun aku mampu menghindar. Pertempuran berlangsung semakin sengit karena kekuatan yang tak bisa ditepis sedikitpun. Hingga pada suatu saat, aku melemparkan kapak dan mengenai topinya yang berantena merah. Aku menyerangnya secara langsung, namun Lu Bu menjegalku, kemudian melukai kakiku dengan ujung tombaknya. Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan kaki yang terluka parah.

"Scarlet-chan!", teriak Nagi-san.

"Nagi-san, sampaikan salamku pada Papa. Aku senang bisa mengorbankan diriku untuk hal yang baik. ARGH!", kataku sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Kamu belum mati! Lagpula, ini bukan game yang mudah kalah!", kata Nagi-san sambil menghampiriku.

Belum sempat Nagi-san berlari ke arahku, Lu Bu bersiap untuk menghabisiku. Namun, seseorang menangkis serangannya untuk melindungiku. Tampak sosok lelaki berdandan gelap dengan kedua kapaknya menahan serangan pria sangar berantena kecoa yang kuat itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa bertarung. Kau bisa menyerangku kapanpun karena diriku yang lemah. Tapi kau tidak berhak menyakiti dua orang perempuan yang kini adalah pemandu jalanku kembali ke istana, karena mereka telah perjuangkan nyawanya demi melindungiku", kata lelaki itu.

"Jia Chong?", tanyaku.

"Kaju-kun, kau...", kata Nagi-san.

"Dandananku kembali begini? Aku tak punya waktu untuk cerita pada kalian", kata Jia Chong.

Jia Chong sudah siap siaga dengan kedua kapak di tangannya, kemudian berlari secepat kilat dan menghajar Lu Bu. Mereka saling berkejar-kejaran sambil menyerang satu sama lain.

"Kaju-kun, biar aku bantu!", kata Nagi-san berlari mengejar Jia Chong.

"Tapi... Nona Scarlet...", kata Jia Chong.

"Urusan gampang. Yang jelas, kita habisi dulu orang ini!"

Aku hanya ditinggal begitu saja, ketika semuanya pergi untuk membantuku. Tak ada yang mau menemaniku di saat seperti ini... ARGH!

-Author's PoV : off-

TRANG! TRANGTANGTANG!

Gemuruh pertarungan dua lawan satu semakin sengit. Tiga orang petarung tak sengaja memasuki sebuah mall dan bertarung di dalam sebuah_ showroom_ mobil.

Pertarungan di tempat itu membuat mata Lu Bu tertuju pada sebuah benda dengan roda bulat berwarna merah terang. Sebuah mobil balap dengan logo Fri***n Flag. Lu Bu mengira mobil itu adalah Red Hare yang biasa ditungganginya.

"Hahaha! Kalian tidak bisa melawanku sekarang! Sampai jumpa, para pecundang!", kata Lu Bu sambil menaiki atap mobil tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang ternyata adalah penghuni _showroom_ mobil berkata pada Lu Bu,"Mas, tolong jangan naik atap mobil. Setirnya ada di dalam..."

"Jiah, Red Hare produk gagal tuh!", sindir Nagi-san.

"Kau jangan seenaknya memerintahku! Aku Lu Bu, ksatria terkuat dalam sejarah!", bantah Lu Bu.

"Pffft...", kata Nagi-san menahan tawa.

"Oh, itu namanya mobil ya?", tanya Jia Chong.

GUBRAK!

"Tapi Mas, ini bukan kuda. Tolong jangan gila disini. SECURITY!", kata si penghuni _showroom_ mobil memanggil satpam diluar mall.

"Enaknya kita apain itu kecoa?", tanya Jia Chong seraya menunjuk Lu Bu yang diseret satpam.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan satpam mall itu yang mengurusnya", kata Nagi-san sweatdrop melihat Lu Bu yang diseret satpam.

"Mobilnya lecet. Apa kata bosku nanti? Terpaksa harus digratisin deh...", kata pemilik _showroom_ melihat mobil Corvette yang lecet akibat armornya Lu Bu.

"Mas, bagaimana kalau saya ambil mobil ini?", kata Nagi-san menawarkan diri.

"Ini, ambil saja. Aku tidak perlu mobil yang sudah rusak ini...", kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci yang ternyata adalah kunci mobil.

"Itu kunci apa, Nagi-san? Apakah itu kunci untuk mengendalikan kereta kencana besi ini?", tanya Jia Chong.

"Kereta besi? Ini mobil Corvette C6! Salah satu mobil spesies langka yang terkenal karena kecepatannya! Harganya melebihi emas dan perak, hanya ada dua puluh persen dari jumlah seluruh mobil di dunia! Kecepatannya setara dengan sepuluh Red Hare!", kata Nagi-san menggembar-gembor mobil showroom idamannya itu.

"WOW! Kalau begitu, kita jemput Nona Scarlet dan kita gunakan mobil ini untuk bertemu penciptaku!", kata Jia Chong mulai bersemangat.

Dan akhirnya, Nagi-san menyetir mobil itu sampai di depan stasiun kereta untuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang terluka parah. Bersama tokoh fiksi yang nyasar di dunia nyata dan berharap bisa kembali lagi.

-Author's PoV-

"Scarlet-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya Nagi-san keluar dari sebuah mobil berwarna merah dan menghampiriku.

"Apanya yang baik? Kakiku terkilir. Aduh!", teriakku merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sempat belajar ilmu medis sebelum maju ke medan perang. Bertahanlah, Nona...", kata Jia Chong menghampiriku dan memegang kaki kananku.

KRETAK!

"KYAAAAA!"

Bunyi apa itu? Sakit sekali! Sebentar...

"Kakiku, tidak sakit lagi. Terima kasih!", kataku kepada Jia Chong.

"Bukan masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu", jawabnya.

"Ayo, semuanya! Kita masih punya perjalanan panjang menuju Yokohama!", kata Nagi-san bersemangat.

Akhirnya, kami bertiga menaiki mobil Corvette merah Nagi-san, melakukan sebuah perjalanan panjang untuk menaklukkan Dynasty Warriors di markas Koei, di Yokohama. Perjalanan kami memulangkan Jia Chong kini tinggal selangkah lagi.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : gimana? Garing yak?

Scarlet : ya maap. Kita juga belum begitu bisa membuat fic genre beginian

Nagi : Asalkan ada review, kita bakal ngasi lanjutannya lagi deh!

Scarlet : jangan lupa, kita butuh ide cerita untuk chapter berikutnya loh!


	5. Welcome to Koei

Nagi : Dengan terpaksa, karena permintaan fans yang banyak, kita akan melanjutkan kembali fic ini

Scarlet: Sebelumnya, kita baca review yang numpang lewat...

.

Dari Kaien-Aerknard :

Sekilas ada adegan yang mirip SAO atau Accel World...  
*ngelirik ke bagian yang tiba-tiba ada life bar*  
Ya ampun itu mobil di kasih gratis padahal baru lecet dikit ._.

.

Nagi : Wajar, mobil mewah kan mahal. Kalo lecet dikit, mana ada pelanggan yang mau?

Scarlet : Lagian itu mobil biasanya pelanggannya pembalap borju. Mesti kinclong di tangan konsumen!

Nagi : maaf kalo janji saya untuk keluarin keluarga Sun batal karena artblock. Kami berusaha untuk menyambungkan isi ceritanya...

Scarlet : CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Summary : Tak terasa, perjalanan mereka berakhir di Hiyoshi, lokasi markas besar Koei yang menjadi tujuan Jia Chong untuk bertemu penciptanya. Namun, mereka akan bertemu masalah baru yang lebih parah...

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Jia Chong : Back to Game**

.

.

Welcome to Koei!

"Tak terasa, semuanya berjalan cepat. Apalagi setelah adanya kereta besi ini...", kata Jia Chong takjub dengan 'kereta kencana besi' yang ditumpanginya.

"Kaju-kun, sekali lagi aku katakan, ini mobil Corvette C6! Mobil spesies langka! Jangan sebut kereta terus!", kata Nagi-san melalui kaca spion, melihat dan mendengar seseorang seperti meledek mobilnya.

"Nagi-san, Jia Chong 'kan tidak bermaksud meledek. Lagipula, dia belum pernah merasakan naik mobil...", kataku kepada Nagi-san yang berada di kursi depan.

"Oh, jadi kereta besi ini namanya mobil ya?", kata Jia Chong sambil memasang tanda tanya di wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu. Mobil memang terlihat mirip kereta, tapi lebih rendah dan... tidak berisik seperti kereta kencana umumnya.", jelasku padanya.

Jia Chong segera mencerna kalimat yang kuucapkan. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berada di dalam kantong kursi. Sebuah buku yang tipis dengan gambar dirinya sebagai sampul depan. Ia mengambil buku tersebut dan mendadak menjerit, "AKU PENJAHAT NEGARA! BAWA AKU KE PENJARA!"

Teriakan tersebut sempat membuat Nagi-san hilang kendali dari mobilnya dan sedikit ngepot dari jalan. Namun tetap berpegang denga setirnya, mobil Nagi-san kembali ke sisi jalan yang seharusnya.

"Ka Ju, tidak baik teriak-teriak di dalam mobil! Kau hampir membunuh kita semua!", bentak Nagi-san.

"Maaf, tapi aku adalah penjahat. Seharusnya aku tidak disini dan merepotkan kalian...", kata Jia Chong menyesali perbuatannya dan menjelaskan alasannya berteriak tadi.

"Tidak, Jia Chong bukan penjahat. Jia Chong adalah orang yang sedang terkenal di Jepang.", kataku menghiburnya sambil menunjukkan buku tipis yang ternyata sebuah majalah. "Ini namanya majalah, buku berisi berita hiburan tentang orang-orang terpandang. Kau adalah salah satu di dalamnya."

"Ma... majalah?", katanya bingung. Kemudian membuka buku yang disebut majalah itu dan membacanya. "Apakah majalah ini selalu ada seperti selebaran surat kabar?"

"Tentu saja. Bedanya, seluruh berita dirangkum dalam majalah, dan biasanya seputar bidang tertentu. Sebut saja, pendidikan atau olahraga...", kataku menjelaskan padanya panjang lebar tinggi.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang sibuk mencerna isi majalah. Kemudian, tergurat sebuah senyuman tipis dibalik wajahnya yang putih pucat dan dandanannya yang gelap.

Tiba-tiba, pipiku sedikit basah. Tak terasa aku telah menitikkan air mata. Aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki momen seindah ini dalam hidupku. Momen dimana sesosok tokoh bersejarah yang keluar dari sebuah permainan, tersenyum seperti memberi senyuman untukku. Kapan lagi aku akan merasakan seperti ini? Benarkah kata orang jika aku hanya mencintai sosok tokoh fiksi? TIDAK! Dia adalah tokoh bersejarah yang dilupakan.

Tetapi, melihat hari-hari yang kulalui bersamanya, dan melihatnya akan meninggalkanku, mereka benar. Kenapa aku harus mencintai sosok yang sudah jelas asalnya dari sebuah permainan? Dimensi kita saja sudah sangat berbeda...

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku tidak mencintai tokoh yang asalnya dari permainan!", kataku menangis di pundak Jia Chong.

Kemudian, Jia Chong merasakan pundaknya yang basah oleh air mata. Kemudian ia memelukku dan berkata, "Nona Scarlet, anda kenapa?"

"Aku salah telah melakukan ini. Kenapa harus rumahku? Dan kenapa... aku harus mencintaimu? Kita baru kenal dua hari yang lalu dengan cara yang gila. Aku benar-benar hidup dan tinggal disini, sedangkan kau... Kau seharusnya tidak ada!", rengekku di pelukannya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu...", kata Jia Chong terkejut.

"Kaju-kun, maksud Scarlet-chan tadi adalah bahwa kau hanyalah sebuah tokoh fiksi dari _video game_!", jawab Nagi-san ketus.

"TIDAK! JIA GONGLU BUKAN KARAKTER FIKSI!", teriakku. "DIA HANYA TOKOH BERSEJARAH YANG MENCOBA UNTUK TERKENAL DI WIKIPEDIA! SEKARANG DIAM DAN TETAP MENYETIR!"

Seusai teriakan yang cukup keras itu, Nagi-san terdiam dan melanjutkan aktivitas menyetirnya. Tampak wajahnya dari kaca spion, wajah menyesal karena ucapan yang menyakitkan itu.

"Nona... maksudku, Scarlet, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang tidak sopan untuk berteriak di dalam... mobil.", kata Jia Chong ikut kaget.

Mendengar ucapannya, aku kembali mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat seraya berkata, "Aku begini karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali..."

"Entahlah. Itupun bergantung dengan kejadian yang akan kita hadapi berikutnya. Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu...", kata Jia Chong seraya mengelus punggungku dan mengusap rambutku.

.

Saat ini, kami berada di mobil Corvette C6 idaman Nagi-san. Dia bilang Ia mendapatkannya secara gratis karena Lu Bu telah merusak mobil itu. Meski hanya terdapat sedikit lecet di bagian atap dan sisi pintunya. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Hiyoshi, Yokohama. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau itu adalah lokasi markas besar Koei di Jepang. Sebelum pertengkaran tadi, kami sempat berdebat tentang siapa yang akan ditemui Kou-sensei dan Miyauchi-sensei. Untunglah Jia Chong sebagai penengah memiliki keputusan adil dengan menemui Kou-sensei terlebih dahulu. Kami sepakat dan langsung berangkat kesana.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai", kata Nagi-san keluar dari mobil. "Semuanya, selamat datang di Koei Production!"

Aku pun ikut keluar dari mobil merah tersebut, disusul Jia Chong yang sedikit bingung dengan mekanisme pintu mobil. Tampak di hadapan kami bertiga, sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih dengan plang raksasa bertuliskan "KOEI" itu terlihat megah sejauh mata memandang. Aku yakin ini semua karena hasil kesuksesan besar Koei dalam menciptakan Dynasty Warriors. Aku sangat takjub bahkan terkagum-kagum dengan gedung tersebut.

"Inikah istana yang bernama Koei itu? Megah sekali...", kata Jia Chong ikut takjub dengan "istana" di depannya.

"Ini bukan istana, tapi namanya kantor.", jelasku. "Ayo masuk!"

"Tapi, apa boleh?", kata Jia Chong ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikir macam-macam!", sahutku sambil menarik tangan Jia Chong yang saat itu dingin sekali. Mungkin karena AC mobil.

Kami bertiga memasuki gedung putih tersebut dengan perasaan kagum yang luar biasa. Wajar, ini pertama kalinya bagi kami memasuki tempat yang menjadi asal mula permainan kawakan itu. Aku memandangi berbagai koleksi yang terpajang di etalase, termasuk poster Zhao Yun dan seorang lelaki Jepang yang diakui bernama Yukimura Sanada berkolaborasi dalam permainan Warriors Orochi. Nagi-san melihat koleksi _action figure_ yang juga dipajang disana. Sementara Jia Chong sedang memandangi sebuah patung ukuran _life size_ yang mirip dengannya, namun lebih pendek dari tinggi badannya saat itu.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi sependek ini?", kata Jia Chong heran dengan patung yang di depannya. "Ini pembohongan publik!"

Nagi-san yang selesai memandangi berbagai etalase, segera berjalan menuju meja resepsionis di tengah ruangan utama yang kami masuki.

"Permisi, apakah ada jadwal luang untuk pertemuan dengan Shibusawa Kou?", tanya Nagi-san kepada salah seorang resepsionis.

"Maaf, tapi jadwal untuk hari ini dan berikutnya sudah penuh. Datanglah lain waktu...", jawab si resepsionis.

Aku yang melihat Nagi-san ikut nimbrung dengan berkata, "Lalu, kapan lagi ada waktu luang?".

"Tahun depan..."

"UAPA? TAHUN DEPAN?", kata kami berdua serentak.

Jia Chong yang mendengar teriakan tersebut juga ikut nimbrung dengan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini!"

Aku jatuh terduduk, menyesali usahaku ke Koei yang berakhir sia-sia. Kurogoh tas selempangku, dan kubaca lagi majalah Famitsu yang kuambil dari mobilnya Nagi-san. Karakter ketiga pun kembali menghilang. Tapi ini berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan tempat asal Jia Chong, Jin. Dari bentuk kepala, gaya rambutnya hampir mirip dengan lelaki berdandan gelap itu. Jangan-jangan...

"Teman-teman...", terdengar sebuah suara dari belakangku.

Nagi-san berbalik dan membantuku berdiri, kemudian mengikuti arah suara itu. Ternyata, itu adalah suaranya Jia Chong. Aku seperti memiliki firasat buruk...

"Nona Scarlet, kita kedatangan tamu...", kata Jia Chong seraya menunjuk seorang lelaki rambut klimis berkostum _marching band_, lengkap dengan baton di tangannya. Aku seperti mengenal orang ini, dia salah satu karakter yang kubenci dalam permainan itu...

"Zhuge Dan... Pengkhianat Negeri Wei...", kataku bernada sinis, memandang sosok lelaki yang kupanggil Zhuge Dan dengan sorotan tajam. "Ngapain kamu bawa baton? Mau main _marching band_?"

"Kamu bilang apa? Apa itu... terserahlah...", katanya menantangku. "Jangan sembarangan ya! Aku jenderal terkenal!"

"Terkenal apanya? Terkenal menipu perwira-perwira yang membesarkan namamu? Menipu Yang Mulia Sima Zhao yang bersabar menghadapimu? Jia Chong sudah melihat semua itu darimu!", kataku sambil menunjukkan jariku ke dada Zhuge Dan, kemudian mendorongnya.

"Nona Scarlet, apa kata-katamu itu benar? Aku pernah melakukan itu?", kata Jia Chong dengan muka bodohnya.

GUBRAK!

"Dia benar, Jia Chong sebagai penasehat Sima Zhao sangat curiga dengan Zhuge Dan, sehingga melacak keterpihakannya. Kau memang melakukan itu, Kaju-kun...", bela Nagi-san sambil memegang buku cerita ukuran kecil di tangannya. "Kau yang tahu lebih dulu bahwa Zhuge Dan adalah seorang pengkhianat yang bekerjasama dengan saudaranya di Wu, dengan menjadi "intel" di Wei. Dia adalah sepupu penasehat militer terkenal, Zhuge Liang."

"Fufufu, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu hal itu. Karena itulah aku kesini untuk mencegah kalian menyebarkannya...", kata Zhuge Dan mendekati Jia Chong dan Nagi-san, membawa baton-nya yang dialiri listrik.

Aku merogoh tas selempangku, kemudian kuambil sepasang cakar dan kupasang ditanganku. Aku berlari mendekati Nagi-san dan Jia Chong seraya berkata, "Tidak akan kubiarkan tangan dan tongkatmu yang bengis itu mendekati teman-temanku!".

.

.

.

BZZZZZT!

Zhuge Dan mendadak pingsan secara aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghajar dari belakangnya tanpa dia sadari. Tampak seorang lelaki berjas hitam dengan sebuah alat kejut listrik dan gaya rambut berantakan memandangi Zhuge Dan yang jatuh pingsan seraya berkata, "Sekali lagi kamu coba kabur, aku bisa bikin kamu jadi NPC lagi!"

Aku memandangi wajah orang itu, dengan kalimat yang berusaha kucerna. Nagi-san berkata dengan spontan, "Anda... Apakah anda Shibusawa Kou dari Koei?"

Orang itu membawa Zhuge Dan dengan berkata, "Bukan, namaku Jun Miyauchi. Aku pembuat asli dari seri Shin Sangoku Musou 7. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Shin Sangoku Musou... Itu nama Jepangnya Dynasty Warriors! Dia Miyauchi-sensei!", kaaku mendadak semangat dan menunduk kepada orang yang kupanggil Miyauchi-sensei. "Namaku Scarlet. Aku penggemar berat semua permainan buatanmu."

"Oh, kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu...", kata Miyauchi-sensei ramah. "Oh, iya. Siapa lelaki yang bersamamu itu? Aku seperti mengenalnya..."

Otomatis, Jia Chong langsung menghampiri Miyauchi-sensei dan berkata, "Nama saya Jia Chong. Tapi Anda memanggil saya Ka Ju dalam bahasa Jepang. Maukah anda membantu saya untuk kembali?"

"Ah, kamu...", kata Miyauchi-sensei baru ingat dengan sosok lelaki di depannya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Merelakan detik-detik terakhirku untuk bertemu dengannya...

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Jia Chong. Tangan kanannya perlahan menghilang, menyusul sebagian tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Miyauchi-sensei, apa yang terjadi padanya?", tanya Nagi-san ketakutan.

"Berapa lama dia tinggal di sini?", kata Miyauchi-sensei balik bertanya.

"Loh, kok balik nanya?", kataku ikut panik. "Tapi seingatku, dia baru disini dua hari. Ini hari ketiganya..."

"Gawat! Dia mulai memudar!", kata Miyauchi-sensei. " Karakter yang berada disini lebih dari dua hari akan memudar saat matahari ketiga tenggelam!"

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi jika dia memudar?", tanyaku yang semakin panik dengan membopong Jia Chong yang kehilangan sebagian tubuhnya.

"Jika dia memudar seluruhnya, aku khawatir kalau dia akan menghilang dari permainan. Bahkan ingatanmu tentang keberadaannya juga akan menghilang! Singkat cerita, dia akan kembali menjadi NPC!", kata Miyauchi-sensei ikut panik. "Cepat ikut ke kantor saya dan masukkan mereka!"

"Nona Scarlet... Ada apa... Tubuhku...", kata Jia Chong lirih.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan berusaha mengembalikanmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu sekarang...", kataku panik sambil berlari membopong Jia Chong bersama Nagi-san. Sementara Miyauchi-sensei masih menyeret Zhuge Dan.

Jia Chong, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku memang ingin kau hidup bersamaku lebih lama, tapi aku tidak mau kau menghilang begitu saja...

.

.

**~TBC~**

Nagi : Terima kasih sudah numpang lewat!

Scarlet : jangan lupa, layangkan review pada kotak di bawah ini bagi pengguna PC. Atau klik "Review" untuk pengguna telepon...

Nagi : Kami tunggu saran kalian!


	6. Back to Game

Nagi : Terima kasih sudah menunggu selama ini demi melihat fic kami...

Scarlet : Manajer kita gampang teralihkan kalau berhadapan dengan lepi

Nagi : Baca ripiunya yok!

.

Dari pembaca setia kita, xtreme guavaniko :

_Huwaaaa... Kayaknya ada yang kurang, tunggu... Wait... Aha! WA LUPA BACA YANG KE EMPAT! TIDAAAAAAAAK!_  
_Okay, tenangkan diri... Ehem,ini masih berlanjutkan? Wa tunggu yah! Masih koplak keplek kok! *emangnya terbang?*_  
_KEEP WRITING!_

.

Scarlet : Terima kasih, Wa-san dan Guava-chan!

Nagi : Kalo lupa boleh liat lagi kok...

Scarlet : Tapi, bukannya dia bilang di rumahnya susah nyari sinyal internet?

Nagi : (tepokjidat)

Scarlet : Ya sudah. Ayo CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Starring chara : Jia Chong

Summary : Mereka telah menemukan pencipta permainan tersebut. Namun sayang, waktu Jia Chong untuk tetap tinggal bersama Scarlet kini tidak lama lagi. Tak ada waktu untuk salam berpisah, karena seluruh kisah hidupnya akan hilang dalam hitungan menit...

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Jia Chong : Back to Game**

Back to Game

Aku memapah Jia Chong yang melemah ke dalam sebuah ruangan kerja di markas Koei. Tampak meja kerja penuh dengan kertas, ditambah fasilitas berupa sebuah layar televisi 95 inci melekat di dinding. Di bawahnya, ada sebuah konsol PS3. Terlihat jelas di layar televisi tersebut, permainan sedang dimulai. Dimana terdapat latar berupa istana bergaya Cina kuno yang menunggu penghuninya untuk kembali ke dalam tempat itu.

Miyauchi-sensei, pencipta dari permainan "Dynasty Warriors 8", melempar Zhuge Dan ang masih tak sadarkan diri ke layar. Betapa ajaibnya ketika sosok yang dilemparnya tidak merusak televisi seperti saat Jia Chong merusak televisiku. Ia hanya masuk begitu saja.

Aneh. Sangat aneh, tapi sedikit kuterima.

"Scarlet, sebaiknya kau melempar dia sekarang juga sebelum menghilang!", kata Nagi-san.

Aku masih ragu, antara melepas dan menahan. Aku harus melepasnya, tapi peluang untuk bertemu sosok sepertinya akan menghilang. Jika aku menahannya, sama saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi...

"Nona Scarlet, tak ada gunanya berpikir...ARGH!", kata Jia Chong merintih kesakitan. "Kau harus melepasku. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lama!"

"Aku ingin tetap bersamamu! Aku belum begitu mengenalmu!", kataku panik.

"Nona Scarlet, aku tahu ini berat. Tapi, aku hanya tokoh imajiner. Diriku yang asli sudah mati ratusan tahun lalu...", kata Jia Chong lirih. "Nona, anda masih memiliki sahabat dan keluarga. Terimalah hidup anda..."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi?", kataku sambil menitikkan air mata. "Satu persatu, anggota keluargaku meninggal. Hidupku berantakan. Kau sudah seperti saudara untukku..."

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Setiap saat, kau sudah dan selalu melihatku", kata Jia Chong memelukku dengan tangan kanannya, karena sebagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang."Tapi, jika kau membiarkanku disini, kita takkan bisa bersama. Tolong, lepaskan aku..."

Dengan berat, aku melepas Jia Chong dengan membawanya ke layar televisi tersebut. Hal yang sangat aneh kutemui ketika layar itu tidak pecah, dan permainan masih berjalan.

"Scarlet-chan, lihat!", kata Nagi-san.

"Kau harus memainkannya untuk mengembalikan keberadaannya", kata Miyauchi-sensei.

"Tapi, bukankah dia sudah kembali?", tanyaku.

"Selama dia pergi, orang-orang mulai melupakannya. Jika tidak dimainkan, dia akan kembali menghilang!", kata Miyauchi-sensei panik.

Aku pun segera mengambil _joystick_ di konsol itu. Tampak di layar monitor terdapat cuplikan adegan dimana Jia Chong sedang mengatur strategi untuk berperang melawan Zhuge Dan, sepupu Zhuge Liang yang berkhianat dan bekerja untuk Wu.

Melihat gerbang sudah terbuka, maka pertempuran sudah dimulai. Aku yang memainkan Jia Chong menerobos segala pertahanan lawan, segera menuju benteng pertahanan W bertemu Zhuge Dan. Kukerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk melawannya, namun yang aneh, tenaganya mudah habis. Bahkan aku hampir kalah. Muncul lagi sebuah potongan adegan, kali ini Zhuge Dan menang. Dia akan membunuh Jia Chong.

"Tidak...Ceritanya tidak begini!", kataku panik. "Seharusnya tidak ada potongan adegan lagi!"

"Tapi, bukannya bisa diulang lagi?", kata Nagi-san.

"Biarpun bisa diulang lagi, isi ceritanya sudah berubah!", bantahku. "Dia membutuhkanku. Dia juga tau kalau seharusnya tidak begini!"

"Scarlet-chan, kurasa aku bisa membawamu kesana. Tapi itu akan berbahaya.", kata Miyauchi-sensei. "Aku juga tau kalau ceritanya berubah. Kau berhak kesana..."

"Ah, Miyauchi-sensei...", kataku melihat sebuah titik terang. "Tapi, bahaya apa yang akan kuhadapi?"

"Jika ada seseorang yang ikut terlibat, aku khawatir akan mengubah isi ceritanya. Jika orang itu memusnahkan lawan, secara otomatis akan menjadi bagian dari cerita itu dan tidak bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya.", jelas Miyauchi-sensei. "Pastikan juga penampilanmu tidak mencolok seperti itu..."

Mendengar itu, aku merogoh tasku. Mengambil sebuah kostum berwarna putih dengan aksen ungu dan mengenakannya. Disusul dengan sepasang cakar di tanganku. Kalian tidak perlu menebak. Aku tahu sosok yang di pikiran kalian.

"Scarlet-chan, kau...", kata Nagi-san heran. "Kenapajadi Zhang He?"

"Menurut sejarah, sebelum Jia Chong melayani keluarga Sima, dia pernah bekerja untuk kaisar Cao Rui. Dan Zhang He masih hidup waktu itu.", kataku sambil memberi senyuman tipis. "Aku yakin akan menjadi sebuah kejutan menarik untuknya..."

Nagi-san menepuk pundakku, memberiku sekotak bakpau dan berkata, "Berjuanglah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa..."

Aku menyimpan bakpau tersebut dam segera meloncat ke televisi. Sesaat setelah masuk ke televisi, adegan yang tak menyenangkan pun bermula...

"HYAAAAAAH!"

BRUAK!

Aku mendarat tepat di punggung Zhuge Dan. Refleks, aku langsung menyilangkan cakarku. Namun, aku teringat pesan Miyauchi-sensei.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau terdiam?", tanya Zhuge Dan memberanikan dirinya.

"Z-Zhang He? Tapi, bagaimana...", kata Jia Chong kebingungan.

Aku menyingkirkan cakarku dan menghampiri lelaki berjubah hitam itu. Lalu memberinya sekotak bakpau.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku kesini untuk menjaga kekuatan dari cantiknya kegelapan...", kataku meniru suara Zhang He.

"Tapi, harusnya kau sudah..."

"Aku benci orang yang banyak bicara. Nanti gantengmu ilang loh..."

"Maksudku, kau sudah..."

"Mati? Hoho, tidak ada kata mati untuk kecantikan tiada tara...", kututup mulutku dengan cakarku. "Aku masih ingin..."

JBOK!

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Terasa sakit yang luar biasa di punggungku. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi dia akan tahu kalau aku menyusulnya. Tapi, sakit ini sudah tak tertahan lagi...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SYUUUUUUUNG!

JLEB!

Sebuah kapak melesat bagai peluru, menusuk dada lelaki rambut klimis itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Jia Chong yang melempar kapak itu. Lelaki bersyal biru dan berseragam marching band merah itupun akhirnya jatuh terkapar. Jia Chong yang mengetahui kondisiku menghampiriku.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Jia Chong.

"Bodoh, jelas-jelas badanku masih utuh!", kataku ketus.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa Nona ada disini?", katanya bingung.

"Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan keberadaanmu, bukan karena dirimu!", kataku beranjak berdiri dan membuang muka. Dalam benakku, air mataku mulai menetes. "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum aku membawamu kesini..."

"Aku tahu, dan maafkan aku soal itu. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau masih punya kehidupan nyata yang harus dijalani. Aku tidak pantas berada disana...", katanya menunduk murung. "Tapi, aku juga takut kau akan melupakanku, meski aku akan tetap mengenang jasamu yang luar biasa..."

Melihat Jia Chong yang murung, aku mengangkat dagunya dan berkata, "Aku masih menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi mendiang kakakku. Meski aku sudah menjadi tua dan menyebalkan, aku akan tetap mengingatmu. Karena kau akan tetap disini, menunggu kehadiranku kembali..."

"Benarkah?", kata Jia Chong dengan mata berbinar. "Kalau begitu, terimalah kalung ini dan tunggu aku. Anggaplah ini sebagai perjanjian kita..."

Dia melepas kalungnya yang terukir dengan apik dan memberikannya padaku. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah cahaya entah darimana, muncul begitu saja. Aku berusaha membendung air mataku. Aku masih ingin bersama Jia Chong, tapi teman-temanku di kehidupan nyata masih menunggu. Akhirnya, wajahku terpecah juga menjadi sebuah tangisan sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Jia Chong seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku, Gonglu. Sebaiknya kau melupakan aku. Jangan ikuti aku!", kataku dalam tangisku seraya berlari menuju cahaya indah itu.

"Tapi, Nona...", Jia Chong terus mengejarku.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU! AKU MAU SENDIRI!", teriakku sambil terus berlari.

.

.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

BRUAK!

Punggungku menabrak dinding. Itu memang sakit, tapi tidak sesakit perasaanku saat ini.

"Scarlet-chan?", kata Nagi-san sambil membantuku berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ini memang berat. Tapi kau harus menghadapinya. Itu akan menjadikanmu wanita yang kuat...", kata Miyauchi-sensei berusaha menghiburku. Namun hasilnya nihil

Kulihat benda yang masih kupegang dengan tangan kiriku. Sebuah batu giok berukir indah yang diikatkan pada seutas tali merah yang besar. Melihat benda itu dengan perkataan Miyauchi-sensei, justru membuatku mengingat kembali masa itu. Aku hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung, memohon kehadiran Jia Chong yang takkan pernah ada dalam hidupku...

.

.

**~TBC or END~**


	7. Epilog : Welcome Back, Jia Chong!

Nagi : Terima kasih untuk ripiunya...

Scarlet : Sekarang kita akan membaca ripiu yang lewat di chapter sebelumnya...

.

Masih dari xtreme guavaniko :

_TBC or The End? Wa setuju kalau ini TBC! Analisis Wa-san emang hebaaaaat! *MujiDiriSendiriDotKom*  
Okay, kayaknya mulai meneggangkan, wa tunggu!  
KEEP WRITING!_

.

Nagi : Terima kasih, kita akan setia melanjutkannya!

Scqrlet : CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei.

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Starring chara : Jia Chong

Summary : Scarlet kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seorang lelaki dari permainan yang membuat hidupnya penuh dengan warna selain hitam dan putih di senyuman cerianya. Dunia yang berbeda membuatnya harus merelakan sosok tersebut...

.

WARNING! This fic is self-inserted. Buat yang tidak tertarik, dimohon untuk segera menekan tombol Alt dan F4 dan mematikan komputernya. Enjoy, and play safe, kids!

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Jia Chong : Back to Game**

Epilog

Huaaaaaam...

Pagi yang cerah, namun tidak secerah hari sebelumnya. Pagi yang seharusnya dipenuhi rasa marah, malu, bercampur tawa menggelikan, kini hampa bagaikan tinggal di bulan. Semuanya menghilang sejak lelaki itu pergi. Kutatap sofa dan etalase kaca di kamarku, terdapat sebuah jaket hitam dengan bekas cakar di punggungnya. Kenangan saat Jia Chong pertama kali berada di kamar ini, di negeri ini, di dunia ini...

Kutatap kembali sebuah kalung yang terpasang pada pakaian itu, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Hanya ini sisa-sisa dari Jia Chong. Sisa kenangan yang masih tersimpan di tempat ini...

Hari ini masih hampa. Ayahku sedang bekerja di lapangan dan lupa membangunkanku lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah Nagi-san, sekalian minta diantar ke sekolah dengan mobilnya. Disana, seorang lelaki tua sedang berdiri di ambang pintunya. Ayah Nagi-san bagaikan orang tua keduaku. Dibalik tubuhnya yang tua renta, senyuman ramahnya seakan kembali menghibur hatiku yang gundah.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Scarlet. Uhuk-uhuk...", sapa orang itu sedikit terbatuk sesampainya aku di ambang pintu rumah mewah itu. Dia tetap saja tersenyum meski terlihat sakit.

"Tuan Hutcherson. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamat datangnya. Nagi-san ada di rumah?", tanyaku pada lelaki tua itu.

"Dia masih tidur. Kebetulan kamu disini. Ayo masuk...", katanya mempersilakanku masuk.

Aku memasuki kamar Nagi-san, lalu menyiraminya dengan minyak goreng.

BYUUUUUUUR!

"Puah! Apa-apaan ini? Minyak?", teriak Nagi-san terbangun dengan berlumuran minyak goreng.

"Masi mending minyak gorengnya dingin. Besok aku kasi yang masih panas deh...", kataku bergurau dengan tatapan yandere. "Sudah, cepat mandi. Nanti telat loh!"

"Iyaiya!", kata Nagi-san beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

SKIP ke waktu sarapan...

"Ayo dimakan. Nanti ga enak loh...", kata ayah Nagi-san dengan lembut kepadaku.

"Tuan Hutcherson, bolehkah aku bertanya?", kataku kepadanya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau sudah seperti keluarga disini...", jawabnya. "Memangnya kamu mau bertanya soal apa?"

"Ini soal temanku...", kataku lirih. "Aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi sangat disayangkan dia harus kembali ke tempat asalnya, jauh dariku. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kemudian Nagi-san iseng celetuk, "Bilang aja kamu kangen sama...Mph!"

Aku membungkam mulutnya. Orang tuanya tidak bleh tahu soal aku dan Jia Chong, atau aku akan celaka!

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk...", tanya ayah Nagi-san. "Tapi, aku akan tetap menjawabnya. Meski kau harus merelakan kepergiannya, paling tidak kau tetap melakukan komunikasi dengannya. Itu penting untuk menjaga persahabatan di antara kalian..."

"Ehm, terima kasih. Kami berangkat dulu!", kataku sambil menarik lengan Nagi-san ke mobilnya.

Fiuh, hampir saja...

Jia Chong, kau dimana? Aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu, meski hanya sekali saja...

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku merogoh tasku. Kuambil sebuah batu giok bundar berhias tali merah di dalamnya. Aku terus memandanginya. Mengharapkan sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku sangka...

"Anak-anak, siapkan diri kalian karena ada murid baru di kelas ini!", kata seorang lelaki berkacamata. Ya, itu guruku.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang lelaki berkemeja putih, berambut hitam legam, dan berkulit putih pucat berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke dalam kelasku sambil membawa jas yang seharusnya dikenakan sebagai seragam sekolah. Tampak dari dasinya yang longgar dan matanya yang biru dan sayu seakan redup, ia tidak berniat memasuki tempat ini.

"Namaku Kakeru Watanabe. Tapi panggilanku Kaju. Terima kasih sudah mendengarku. Senang bisa meli hidup...", kata lelaki yang mengaku bernama Kakeru itu. Untuk saat ini, kita sebut saja dia Kaju.

"Dingin dan mengerikan...", begitulah bisikku pelan mendengar ucapan perkenalannya.

Lelaki misterius itu duduk di sebelahku. Memberi tatapan redup, seakan ingin membunuhku.

"Apa maumu? Aku tidak mau kau menyakitiku!", kataku sedikit ketakutan ketika wajahnya mendekatiku.

Lelaki itu berbisik di telingaku, "Kau masih menyimpan kalungku? Aku kembali untuk mengambilnya..."

Kulihat kalung tersebut. Tidak, ini bukan milik Kaju. Ini milik Jia Chong!

"Mau kau apakan kalung ini? Apa yang kau tahu soal ini? Ini bukan milikmu!", kataku sambil memegang kalung itu erat-erat.

"Itu kalung pemberian ayahku. Aku tidak mau benda itu hilang. Untuk apa aku jauh-jauh kesini jika bukan karena mengambilnya darimu, Nona?", katanya dengan memanggilku Nona.

Tunggu dulu. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya...

"Kau...memanggilku Nona?", tanyaku. "Kaju-kun, jangan membuatku ketakutan..."

"Ini aku, Jia Chong. Aku kembali untuk mengambil kalungnya..."

"Kau... Tapi, bagaimana bisa...?", kataku kaget.

"Miyauchi-sensei sudah mengurus semuanya. Dia sudah tahu kalau aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Jadi, aku buat ini jadi kejutan...", kata lelaki yang mengakui dirinya Jia Chong kepadaku.

"Jika kau Jia Chong, kau masih ingat pertama kali kau ada di rumahku?", tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Yah... Aku tidak sengaja memutar keran shower air panas, kemudian terpeleset karena susu pahit dan licinmu itu. Aku hampir saja malu karena keluar tanpa busana...", jelasnya.

"Itu sabun cair, bodoh!", kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya. "Lain kali, jangan aneh-aneh!"

.

.

Akhirnya, dengan harapan dan usaha yang keras, aku bertemu kembali dengan Jia Chong, meski dirinya sekarang terlihat lebih dingin dari saat pertama kali dia datang. Aku tahu, dia adalah seseorang yang baik, hanya cara menyampaikannya saja yang berbeda. Tinggal bagaimana kita merespon perlakuannya.

Kita SKIP ke waktu istirahat...

"Cieeeeeeee, ada yang balik nih...", kata Nagi-san men-cieee-kan kami yang duduk sebangku.

"Nona, Nagi-san sedang apa?", tanya Jia Chong.

"Dia mengejekmu. Itu isyarat bahwa dia tidak menginginkanmu disini. Karena kau sudah disini, panggil aku Scarlet, tanpa Nona. Jangan sampai lupa!", kataku sambil melirik Nagi-san.

"Tunggu, dia tidak menginginkanku meski aku bersusah payah untuk menyenangkan sahabatnya? Itu patut diberi pelajaran...", kata Jia Chong sambil memberi Nagi-san tatapan dingin, kemudian mengeluarkan kapaknya yang siap untuk dilempar.

"Maksudnya bukan begitu, Kaju-kun!", kata Nagi-san berlari menghindar dari Jia Chong. "Scarlet-chan, singkirkan pria tidak waras ini dariku!"

Melihat mereka berdua, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat..."

**~THE END~**

Nagi : Terima kasih sudah melihatnya!

Scarlet : Review, dan sampai jumpa di fi berikutnya!


End file.
